


History

by gogogeisha



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogogeisha/pseuds/gogogeisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Snippets of the romance between Nixaris the sith inquisitor and her companion Gammarus, a juggernaut of great stature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nix had always liked working with Gammarus, she specifically liked the fact that he had enough bloodlust and rage to cover for her lack of it. She was definitely the more serene of the two of them.  
At first she hadn’t been too convinced that they would make a good pair – only for about an hour before she saw that his rage was the perfect answer to her calm. She healed him while he cleared the way – it was a good match.  
She had been calm about entering the Temple of Sacrifice with him, they were scouting for the rest of the team – seeing what was there and what would be an issue. It made sense to send them together. She made him invincible and he protected her from death.  
They made their way through the caves, she was unusually carefree with the whole thing. She knew it bothered him that she wasn’t “ready for battle”, but she did alright on her own and she was more than “ready”, she just didn’t see any point to worrying about it.  
Gammarus was annoyed. He was annoyed that he had to do this reconnaissance mission, he was annoyed that the little perky sith was sent with him and he was more annoyed that she was single-handedly the most alluring thing he had ever been around. She stirred emotions in him he neither wanted nor enjoyed.  
She was whistling as she walked, it was annoying… and adorable. She had no cares for the fact that they were deep in enemy territory and were supposed to be scouting. He was about to tell her to shut her trap when the ground rumbled around them.  
Maybe he should have told her to be quiet long before they entered the cave.   
Nix had been whistling just because she knew it annoyed Gamm, but now…. Now she more than slightly regretted her decision. The giant beast – the Underlurker – roared and jumped in their path. She instinctively set herself behind Gamm, she was the healer to his tank so he had to do most of the heavy lifting in this fight.   
She used her own damage knowledge to add to his attacks, but the endless pounding of the creature was starting to wear on both of them and before long she found herself running in a zig-zag pattern to try and avoid the creature’s flailing boulders it was launching at her to try and mitigate the small amount of damage she WAS doing.   
She was just about to hit her stride when Gamm took a particularly nasty hit and she had to concentrate hard to bring him back to full power. She was concentrating so hard that she didn’t notice the boulder flinging straight for her and as it caught her side she silently apologized to Gamm for leaving him in the fight alone.  
Gammarus was in his element against the beast, using his skills to reflect its own damage back on to itself. The creature was almost dead when he realized he wasn’t getting the healing he had become accustomed to from Nix. He turned back briefly and saw her crumpled on the ground and his rage hit an all-time high.   
He could only see red as he finished off the creature as quickly as possible. He had to make sure she was alive, she had to be ok, she was ok. He wouldn’t accept anything other than that truth.   
The creature let out its dying wail and before it even hit the ground he was beside her. There was blood coming from her side, it looked like her shoulder had been dislocated and a shard branch that was attached to the rock had broken off into her body.   
It made him sick, and the sight of fallen comrades never made him physically ill. He knew he had to move her but he was terrified of hurting her further.   
Finally, logic won out and he lifted her gently to put on the side of the cave. He quickly set up a distress droid but knew it would take a few days for help to come. The droid would have to navigate to the edge of the cave to even get a signal out and then it would take a few days for them to receive it and come.   
Damn it all, Gamm thought. This little sith was too important to die. Important why was a question he wasn’t keen on answering just yet. He just knew she had to live.   
She looked so pale, he was sure she was losing too much blood… He did a kolto injection to try and save her some time. He didn’t know how to help her other than that and just hoped she would pull through.  
He started a fire and settled himself next to her, settling in for a long night on watch.   
Nix woke in stages. First there was the realization that she was cold, second was that her left side was KILLING her and third was that she wasn’t alone and wasn’t in her bed.   
She groaned as she tried to sit up and was somewhat surprised to feel a hand on her good shoulder pushing her back down.   
“No, stay still”. He murmured softly, almost gently if her fever ridden mind interjected in there.   
She signed and flopped back, noticing the amateur attempt at a bandage around the piece of wood protruding from her flesh.   
“Thank you.” She said honestly, masking her humor around the bandage attempt. She knew Gamm lacked medical knowledge and therefore would have no idea how to treat her injury – but she appreciated the attempt all the same.   
He still donned his helm, but she could have sworn he was blushing a bit and she chuckled to herself while she took mental stock of her damage and surroundings.   
“How long have I been out?” She needed to know how dire it was that she start working on healing herself – it would require a lot of force and she knew she wasn’t up to doing it all in one go just yet.   
“A day, maybe two. It’s hard to judge time down here.” He hated to admit that he wasn’t sure, and she knew that. She appreciated the honesty however, maybe he knew that time in this situation would be crucial to whether she could help herself or not.   
Two days potentially… Well, she didn’t feel like she was gushing blood or anything so that was good… But she would probably pass out once she took the wood out.   
Against Gamm’s protests, she sat up, she needed to assess if she could get the spear out herself. Silently she pumped herself up for the pain she was about to cause herself. She gripped the rod of wood and went to pull it… Only to end up screaming and writhing in pain shortly after.   
Gamm had shot up at her cries, unable to sit passively by and watched helplessly as she writhed and ended up laying back down. She panted for a short while and then looked at him.   
“You’ll have to do it… Do it quickly and don’t hesitate.” She said with steel in her eyes. He respected her more then and just nodded.   
He watched as she prepped the poultice that would be on the back side of her wound and laid back down. A few short gulps of air she nodded at him. Without thinking too much of it, he held her down with one hand and the other he used to quickly yank the wood out of her body and chucked it across the cave.   
She didn’t cry out this time, which was almost worse, but instead locked eyes with him and grunted and groaned in pain. Tears streamed down the side of her eyes as she quickly latched the bandages in to place before passing out yet again.   
He was impressed with her resolve, but quickly began to worry again as the bandage became inundated with blood. He quickly grew concerned with her bleeding out and proceeded to wake her up unintentionally violently.  
She came to with a snap and a groan, her body fighting her yet again.   
“Thanks.” She muttered while sitting back up. He helped her sit up and watched as she channeled the force through her hand and began to mend herself, only managing to stifle the worst of the bleeding before she was sweating and leaning heavy against his hand.   
“Is it ok?” he asked, concern he couldn’t clamp down on apparent in his voice. He hated himself for being weak where she was concerned, but it was a lot of blood and she looked so frail…  
“It’ll do for now… I need to… It’s hard to channel enough force to fully heal it… I also think I broke a few ribs.” She said defeated. She was so cold and so tired, the blood cooling on her robes and armor and causing her to shiver uncontrollably.   
Gamm knew what to do for the cold had he not been half mechanical… It was the first time he cursed his mechanized parts. She needed warmth and body heat would be the best conduit. He wondered if he had enough meat left on his chest to help…   
He decided with a snap that it would have to do and he started to undress her without a word.   
She looked up at him with confusion for a split second before his intent registered. “Are you sure..?” she started to ask before his hands stopped and he pulled his own armor off. He was practically nude next to her before he continued to disrobe her. Her blush apparent over her neck and chest as he paused for a moment, realizing that her upper undergarment would have to be removed due to the wood ruining the fabric.   
He diligently undressed her and then pulled her in to his lap, her cool skin against his and he tried to get as much of his flesh to touch hers, trying to transfer as much body heat as possible.   
He felt her tense and settle against him with a sigh and he realized that he enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms, really enjoyed it in fact. She was so petite compared to him, her skin so soft… He had always thought that her slave marking below her eye and on her lips and throat were all that she had, but he now knew that she had more in similar fashion on her shoulder blade and stomach.   
He tried to control his reaction to her closeness, but even all the horrors on Korriban could not quell the fact that he wanted her physically, even though it was not the time nor place. He went to apologize only to have the words stolen from his throat when he realized she was looking up at him with the most intriguing expression on her face.   
“What?” He croaked out, a little undignified in his tone.   
“Tell me about your life on Korriban?” She asked and he knew she didn’t really care to know – it would have been similar to her own experiences, but he sensed her need for him to talk so he did.   
It didn’t take long before she was lightly dozing on him and he found himself alone with his own thoughts.  
When had he let this… infatuation get this far? When did she crawl so deep under his skin that he would go to these lengths to make sure she lived? He was sith, pure blooded and raised with that superiority, and she was a slave, an inquisitor, lower than him by even imperial standards…   
… But she was also the most important thing he had come across in his travels. He knew it wasn’t just lust, he had felt lust. He didn’t care whether lust lived or died, but she had to live. He needed her to live.   
When did he fall so far? He knew the answer almost immediately. On a similar mission she had drained herself so entirely making sure he lived, she had made sure they all lived, and had cracked jokes about it while she needed to be carried back to the drop ship.   
She hadn’t called attention to the failings of the group, but hadn’t babied them either. She had joked about them making her job harder and that they’d be the death of her and then she had complimented him out of all of it.   
It wasn’t the first time he’d been complimented for his battle prowess, but it was the only time he was glad he was wearing a helmet because the blush that had rushed over his face was uncharacteristic and all encompassing.   
From that point on, as much as he would deny it (even to himself), he watched her. He watched how she interacted with others, how important she was to others, but she always made a point to seek him out. They talked a lot about mundane things, about upcoming battles and strategy, and she always would agree with his plans even if they went against her own.  
She trusted him, unequivocally. And he realized that he had trusted her in the same fashion. He gravitated to her as a planet would its sun.   
She moved then, it was slight but all of his attention was focused on her once more. She twitched again and he realized that she had started to sweat profusely. She also seemed to be having a nightmare.  
He held her closer to his chest, his knees helping to press her closer to his body as he started to rub her arm not pressed against him, trying to comfort her in her sleep.   
Suddenly, she spoke, and he struggled with his own reaction.   
“Gamm… No… Gotta protect... Gamm…” She was dreaming about protecting him when he was historically the protector… His chest hurt with the emotion that poured forth. He had been raised in a world where no one protected anyone they didn’t have to. But here was this little inquisitor dreaming about protecting him.  
It was then he let himself bask in his feelings for her. He let his mind wander with all the things he wanted to do for her, the things he wanted to say to her – but knew he never would say out loud.   
He let himself fantasize about her until he dozed off as well.  
Again Nix woke up in stages, she realized she was warm, a little uncomfortable due to body positioning, but also that something was stabbing her thigh… Oh… OH! She came to the realization of WHAT was poking her as soon as she remembered that she had fallen asleep in Gamm’s lap last night.   
She was still weak feeling, still tired, but she felt infinitely better than she had. She tried to move to stand up and stretch but was hindered by his arms tightening around her, his face burying deeper against her hair and a murmur of “no” muttered against her neck.   
She let herself enjoy the moment for a few minutes, pretending that he was reacting to her being in his arms instead of just a warm body in a cold space… A warm and practically naked body…  
She did struggle then, her own reaction spurring her to stand and put distance between them. She would never deny that she was attracted to him, but he wasn’t interested in her. She had flirted heavily with him and he never responded so she had written it off as being a one-sided crush. Besides, he would never “lower” himself to be with her. She knew the expectations placed on Pure Bloods to only mate with their own kind and she was decidedly not pure blooded.  
She managed to untangle herself from his grip and instantly regretted the decision. She was cold now, and somehow felt wrong that she was away from him.  
She shook her head violently before she gathered her clothing and attempted to redress herself. She also worked on healing her shoulder more, the blood oozing in more of a infected glop then healthy flow. The wood had probably been imbedded long enough to cause infection… She would need to get to a proper medical facility soon otherwise this could go south for her very quickly.  
It didn’t take long before Gamm was waking up as well, he quickly noted her absence from his grip and quietly looked around the cave for her. He found her quickly, his face stoic as he watched her as she looked around. She was still frail, still clammy looking, but she was moving on her own force and he supposed he should be happy about that.   
He followed her example and dressed quietly and quickly, moving to her side once he was done. He handed her a piece of his emergency stash and they ate in silence for a few minutes.   
“I supposed we should start to make our way back to the ship?” she said shakily and again he worried about her ability to get out on her own accord.   
“Yes.” Was all he said and he walked behind her to be able to catch her should she fall. The further they picked their way back out of the cave and back to the ruins the more likely he thought it that he would have to carry her out of this cursed place.   
He wanted to feel her body against his again, but with her conscious and not injured and sickly.  
They took several breaks and he discovered that her fever made her more vocal with her thoughts and as bad as it was, he enjoyed it greatly. She made commentary on the wildlife around them, the cave walls being “badly decorated” and her general observations about their companions back on the ship made him chuckle on more than one occasion.   
His first chuckle had caught them both off guard and she had such a beatific smile on her face at the noise that he had to strongly fight the urge to kiss her. His attraction was getting out of hand and he needed to reign it in as soon as possible.  
He was doing a good job at staying unemotional by the time they reached the ruins but then she stumbled and fell to her knees. He rushed to catch her as she started to tumble back and he realized that she had been quiet for some time. The sweat was pouring down her face against and she tried to stand back up on her own with some mumbling of being fine but he wasn’t going to have it any more.  
They could make it to the ship by nightfall if he just picked her up and rushed so that’s exactly what he did. He hoisted her up, her head resting on his shoulder, and headed purposely forward.   
She didn’t protest again and he had almost assumed she had fallen asleep again until he felt her head slide forward, her lips finding a bare patch of skin between his helmet and his armor and then moisture.   
He stumbled then. She had licked him! He attempted to look down at her but couldn’t quite tilt his head enough. He stood stock still as she did it again, the feeling going straight to his groin and he groaned in response.   
It took him a few moments to realize that she was murmuring against his skin as well and he strained to her.   
“My Gamm… Always so big and strong… So important…So handsome…” He tightened his grip on her then. He knew she was feverish, probably due to some blood infection, but he couldn’t stomp down the pure lust and triumph at knowing how she thought of him.   
He knew it wasn’t fair, but hey, he was sith. As he walked he prodded her further, absconding with the information he was receiving and pocketing it away for when she was better. “Your Gamm, is it?”  
“Yes… My Gamm… So handsome… So brave… Adore him so much…” she softly murmured, tasting his flesh again.   
“Does Gamm know you adore him?” He prodded further.  
“No… Wouldn’t want me, I’m abused goods… Not sith enough…” She seemed saddened by that and stopped tasting, sighing sadly.  
He didn’t like that she thought that about herself, nor had he any idea where she would get that he thought that about her. He tried quickly to get he to talk so dotingly about “her Gamm”.   
“He doesn’t think you’re abused goods; he adores you too.” Normally he wouldn’t have admitted something so personal, but he was certain she wouldn’t remember it when she was better.  
“Really?! Good…” She sighed out the last bit as she passed out again. He ran then, realizing that this game he was playing had slowed his pace and he now seriously risked not making it to the ship in time. He needed to get her to a kolto tank, he needed to get her help so he could interrogate her more thoroughly when she was healthy and in her right mind. He wanted to explore this “my Gamm” notion further.   
He got to the ship a little after nightfall, not even waiting for the door to fully open before he used the force to fully open the door. He quickly set his ship droid to work filling the kolto tank, stripping Nix, and depositing her in the tank abruptly. She hadn’t woken back up since her last statement and he was beyond worried.   
He set the ships controls to autopilot back to the flagship and he stationed himself in the medical bay, watching her for any sign of improvement.  
Days later, injections, a minor surgery, and a lot of medication later Nix was laying in her own bed in her own suite on the flagship. She signed softly as her holo display played the soft, relaxing string music over her speakers.   
She felt infinitely better, but also still tired. She was also weirded out about the attention Gamm was paying to her since she woke up. He hardly left her side and she had started to worry that she had said something she shouldn’t have but then he had disappeared for a few days.  
He probably just felt like he had to make sure she was ok after he had to basically lug her out of that damned cave. She didn’t even remember anything past leaving the stupid cavern with the beast he had felled.   
If she were honest she was a little disappointed he had left, she had grown to love his company and she had fantasied that he was equally as attracted to her as she was to him, but his absence dashed those thoughts immediately.   
She was about to fall in to a melancholy sleep when her door pinged open. She was about to snap about the need for knocking when the object of her melancholy appeared at her bedside, looking rather gruff and in poor humor.  
She was going to ask what he wanted when he raised a hand up to silence her.   
“I’ve tried to stay away from you, but I cannot get you out of my mind.” He sounded angry while he spoke and her indignation heightened and overshadowed her melancholy.   
“What do you mean you tried to stay away and why are you ang…” she was cut off by his lips meeting hers. Her mind went blissfully blank as her hands snaked around his neck to pull him closer to her.  
He tasted like she thought, of spices and rain. Her teeth grazed his lips and he groaned against her. He pulled back a bit and panted out, “Tell me you’re healthy enough for this?” He didn’t expand on what “this” was, she knew and she nodded silently.   
He wasted no time pulling back her blankets, disrobing himself and watched with predatory eyes while she pulled off her sleep-shirt and bared her naked body to him. He brushed her newly healed wound on her shoulder with his hand before he returned to kissing her passionately.   
He positioned himself above her, his cock already engorged beyond reason at the sight of her body pliant and willing below his. He tested her entrance to make sure she was ready before he impaled her roughly on his rod.   
She moaned loudly against his mouth and she was so blissfully tight that he had to strain not to rut her like a damned akk dog in heat. He didn’t move after the initial push until she pressed her hips against his, encouraging him onward.   
He sat up a bit so he could watch her body take his cock, watching the redness of his meat sliding in to her flesh. She moaned and bucked against him, spurring him on further. He felt her passage loosen and moisten more as she shuddered around him.   
He kept pumping in to her through her first orgasm. He had spent days dreaming of her body, dreaming of taking her in every way possible, he was not about to cum too early while he was actually having her. He was in bliss and his cock was in heaven. She was hot and wet and a perfect fit for him.  
Her nailed dug in to his shoulders as she lost it again around him, his knees digging in to her bed as he tries to drive himself deeper insider of her. He could feel her womb with the tip of his cock and he moaned then, seating himself inside of her.   
She moaned his name in a tone of voice he had never heard before but instantly knew he wanted to hear as often as possible as he started to cum inside of her. He pulled out enough that the knot of his cock would not seat in her, but she could still take all of his cum. He grunted and moaned above her, his hands gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises while his orgasm overtook his senses.   
It was several long moments before he rotated and fell to the bed next to her, both lying on their backs and catching their breaths.   
He could tell she was unsure of how to act so he took the initiative again and rolled on to his side, pulling her against him and whispering against her hair “Sleep”. They would work out the details of their new arrangement in the morning and he was too satisfied to broach it now.


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Nix gets news that Gamm doesn't know how to process.

The tests were all positive, the medical droid had even run a scan to verify it – Nix was pregnant. She was happy, scared, and overwhelmed all at once. She was carrying Gamm’s child. The awe of the situation overtook her and she ran her hand over her flat belly.  
She couldn’t wait for him to come back from his mission, he would be so excited!  
Gamm felt like something was off all day, he had a foreboding feeling settling in his gut that only seemed to intensify the closer he got to home.   
He found Nix sitting in the hot tub on the balcony, she was naked as usual so at least that little bit of normality helped to calm his overly intensified nerves.   
He was about to strip and join her for some more nerve calming – or intensifying in another way – when she started to bounce in her seat.  
She was ramped up about something and his guard was immediately brought up again. Nix being this hyped up was either going to cost him a lot of money, give him a headache, or they were getting a new pet. He would, of course, do whatever she wanted, but he was probably not going to like the words coming out of her mouth.  
“Gamm… I’m pregnant!”   
She smiled expectantly while she waited for him to share in her joy… Instead she was met with an intense silence. She kept the smile plastered on her face even though it took some effort to keep it up while her mind immediately starting to work towards possible reactions the longer the silence dragged out.  
“I’m sorry… You’re what?” He managed to ask after his mouth caught up to his mind. She couldn’t be, they had never talked about kids, he had never even though of offspring. He must have misheard her.   
“I’m pregnant?” She stated again, her smile faltering then. She thought he would be excited but the more the tension started to grow – and she could feel the tension sizzling around him – she started to think that maybe he had just hoped that she was sterile.   
“Well what do you need? To go to the doctor? You need a pill right; I can get that for you. How long before you know if it, uh, worked?” He immediately went in to fix it mode. They weren’t the type for offspring so she must need him to get one of those abortion pills.   
Her mind followed his but on a different track… He wanted her to get rid of it? Like hell she was, maybe he should have thought of that before he spunk busted her multiple times a day most days of the fucking week. Her ire at the entire thing was starting to crest the most she thought of his answer.  
“I am not going to terminate it.” She said flatly. As she expected (though she would have expected differently not 10 minutes earlier), he argued with her.  
“I don’t want a fucking kid, Nix. Why did you get pregnant anyways? I’m not going to be a father and that’s that.”  
“Don’t tell me ‘that’s that’ Gammarus. I am having this baby and you can either fucking deal with it or you can get the fuck out of my house. What do you mean ‘how’?! Were you not present for every time you came in me?” The cold rage present in her own voice.   
He clenched and unclenched his fists multiple times, restraining himself from taking out his frustration on her furniture. She was right, he needed to leave, but this was not the end of the discussion. He needed to calm himself, recollect and approach this when he wasn’t so angry.   
He told her this wasn’t the end of it and he’d be back before he left. He got in his ship and immediate went to his own home to ponder over this turn of events.  
She couldn’t believe his parting words, “this isn’t over, I will be back.” Yeah, well, he might be back but she won’t be here when he does. She was not about to allow him to bully her in to getting rid of this baby. If he didn’t want it then he didn’t have to have it. But he wasn’t getting her either.  
She packed her bags with a new found quickness, packing things she’d watch for an extended journey. She set her droid to maintenance mode and hiked in to her ship and peaced out of Nar Shadda for a long time.   
She cruised the galaxy for a short while, thinking about where she could go where Gamm wouldn’t find her – because she had no doubt he would try. In the weeks following their argument she came up with all sorts of reasons for why he was not as excited as she was.   
He didn’t love her. She wasn’t pure blood and therefore not good enough to carry his child. He didn’t want to be with her long-term. All were reasons as to why he instantly wanted her to get rid of “it”. Well she was fine being a single parent. She had enough money to buy all the help she would need and she would love her child like no sith had ever loved their children.   
She started to cry again for probably the tenth time this day, her ship droid going in to panic mode trying to calm her like an old hen – 2V was her old hen and she was OK with him being her constant companion from now on.   
Gamm had only stayed away for two days before he had returned to Nix’s home, bent on talking this thing out. He had spent most of his time in his Tatooine home thinking and researching what this kid thing was all about.   
He still wasn’t completely on board with the idea of kids, but he felt more prepared to actually talk to her about it… Only she wasn’t home.   
Well maybe she was out working or…. No, her clothing was gone…. Her… Damn it all to hell! She had left! He said he’d be back!   
It hit him then what Nix’s conclusion must have been to all of this. He knew her insecurities as far as he was concerned…She probably thought he just didn’t want her to have his kids, not that he wasn’t ready for kids in general.   
He combed her home and digital files for any idea of where she would have gone, checked security footage and imperial ship relays. He doubted he would find anything this way; she was too good at disappearing. She just usually disappeared with him, not from him.   
Concern was building, if she truly wanted to disappear then he would need to get on her trail quickly to find her, otherwise he may as write her off forever. Not that he would. She was the one thing in his life he truly valued, she was not only the love of his life but she had quickly become necessary to his life and he needed her back beside him.   
He went in to his hunting frame of mind, he would find her even if he had to destroy the entire galaxy to do so.  
Nix had settled in nicely to a little hole of a planet called Darvannis ruled by the Hutts. It was a shit hole to be sure, but she was at least off grid and could deal with becoming a bloated gas balloon of baby in peace.   
No one questioned her here, not one gave a shit that she was a lone pregnant woman. She carried around her blaster, wrapped herself in desert-resistant robes, and settled in to life in her hovel that was big enough for her and her son.  
She had found out the week before that she was going to have a son and she was both overjoyed and greatly saddened that she was alone when she found out the news. Gamm should have been there with her… He should have… No, she needed to stop thinking of him like that. She was going to start crying again and she had things to do. He made his choice.  
Gamm kept a calendar in his data file of pregnancy milestones that Nix would be meeting. At first, he told himself, that it was just to be able to track how different she might look. In all honesty he had started to imagine the milestones as if he were there. He knew she’d only have a little change to her belly, but she would know the gender… He wanted to know the gender.   
He was driving himself insane over where she could be, he had come close to her trail on several occasions but had just missed some crucial bit of information. It was maddening, enraging, and concerning. He missed her in his bed and in his life. He needed her back.  
Nix had to buy new clothes. It was becoming a frustrating endeavor. She hated how everything fit and how she could no longer call herself “slim” anymore. Sure, she wasn’t waddling yet, but she felt like it was right around the corner.   
She was just about to pay for her purchase when she got a nagging sensation at the base of her skull… Someone familiar was nearby.   
She carefully scanned her surroundings, looking for familiar faces or figures… Damnit! Gamm had found her! She knew she shouldn’t have trusted that shady little togruta on Hutta. She didn’t even give the bitch a lot of info but Gamm would’ve tortured it out of the bitch…  
She snuck out of the rear passage, hoping to get to her home with enough time to make a break for her ship.  
She snuck through the alleyways and the perpetual dust storm and had about made it to the safety of her home when she felt him close in.   
She acted off of instinct more than rational thought when she bolted towards her door, she knew even if she had gotten in to the door and latched the lock it would only have bought her a minute or two. She was found and that was that.  
She felt the weight of him barrel in to her as she opened the door and right when she thought he was going to let them fall to the ground he caught them and held her upright.   
For a solid five minutes neither of them spoke, they simply caught their breaths and assessed the situation as it stood.   
Finally she felt him move, he didn’t release her but instead used one of his hands to remove his helmet, dropping it to the ground. He pulled her hood back and buried his face against her hair, inhaling deeply and shuddering as the scent of her invaded his senses yet again.  
She started to speak and shushed her instantly, walking to the bed and sitting down with her settled in to his lap – a favorite position of his – and he kept his face buried against her.   
She was confused by this reaction, she had expected rage, more demands, but not this silent… need, almost, that he was displaying.   
His hands started to roam over her body as if he were trying to tell himself she was really there, really alive and then his hands hit her small bump and stalled. She tensed immediate as he seemed to fixate with both hands on the visible sign of her pregnancy.  
“I’m sorry…” He said thickly, “I never thought of kids or that kind of future for myself… I didn’t know how to react or even what I felt about it other than ‘this isn’t my life’. Please come back with me, or we’ll live here, but don’t leave me.”  
She absorbed his words for a few minutes before answering. His apologies were well and good but he didn’t mention their child at all other than “never thought it would happen to me”.   
“I will raise our son, Gammarus… I will love him and I will not bring him in to a household where one person resents him. I don’t know if it was my lack of genetics or if it was the fact that you don’t see being with me that long for kids, or even if you don’t want kids at all, I will not raise him in a home where he is anything less than loved.”   
She was dejected as she spoke, as if she had already accepted that he would reject her notion or make excuses or caveats.   
The fact of the matter was he had thought of it a great deal and had come to like the idea of a family with her, the idea of kids – their kids – giving him a sense of pride. He statement had only confirmed his concern that she had thought it was something with her and not him.   
“Nix… I want both of you, I want you and if there were anyone I would want to have a family with it is you. I reacted badly and made you doubt that, for that I apologize… But never doubt that you are it for me, my life and my future.”  
He held her close to his chest, his hands gently running over her altered stomach as he spoke, he felt her lean in to him before she turned in his embrace to straddle his lap as she buried her face against his neck and started to cry softly.   
In between sobs she managed to choke out “I missed you so much” and all he could do was hold her and assure her that he was going to make up for it for the rest of their lives.


End file.
